


Bottom!Boyfriend x pico oneshots!!

by Xxpuppy_anonxX



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Creampie, Degradation, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masochism, Pet Play, Piss kink, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Raw Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, idk what 2 tag, mlm, taking requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxpuppy_anonxX/pseuds/Xxpuppy_anonxX
Summary: Just in da mood 2 write some smut with bottom bf and pico! :)I take requests!!!
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

HEY!! I’M TAKING REQUEST’S

WHAT I’LL WRITE  
\- pet play  
\- size difference  
\- piss kink  
\- overstimulation  
\- humiliation  
\- semi public sex  
\- rough sex  
\- basically overall anything unless it makes me uncomfortable 

WHAT I WILL NOT WRITE  
-NO AND I MEAN NO AGE PLAY  
\- no large age gaps  
\- rape/non-con  
\- no minors ofc  
\- skat  
\- gore porn (I can write things like heavy masochism/sadism, but nothing like murder or things like that.. cuz that’s just weirdchamp 2 me) 

I’LL TRY 2 GET 2 UR REQUESTS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE :)


	2. Be quiet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee (bf) and pico are out shopping, bee (bf) has to go to the bathroom, things go south from there.

_Bee and pico were out at the mall hands intertwined as they walked_

_bags in both of their free hands, bee was currently sipping on a boba tea_

_after taking a few more sips he slowly pulls his mouth off of the straw with a pop, letting out a small huff_

_he didn’t notice pico looking at him until his gaze traveled over towards the other man in question_

_pico’s face flushed a bright red when he notices bee’s gaze back on him, bee only quirks a brow and lets out a breathy chuckle_

_they continued to walk for a while, that is until bee abruptly stopped, the sudden lack in movement making pico look back at his boyfriend_

_confusion written all over his face,_ “you ok?” _  
tilting his head to the side slightly_

“mhm, just need to go the bathroom, I think I saw one up ahead a while back, come on!” _Bee says, beginning to move his legs to walk again, dragging pico with him towards the bathroom_

 _once they made it to the destination bee lets out a small sigh of_ out annoyance 

“they’re all occupied!” _He says obviously impatient, pico tugs on the blue haired man’s sleeve to alert him, once he’s got the other mans attention he points towards a door down the hall_

”look, the family bathroom isn’t being used” _pico states calmly, he quietly drags bee towards the beige colored door and opens it_

_He pushes the shorter into the bathroom following close behind and shutting the door behind them_

”why are you in the bathroom with me?” _The blue haired man asks, a puzzled look displayed on his face_

”what? Can I not wait for you here? It’s not like I haven’t seen you completely nude before so what’s the problem?” _  
  
pico states folding his arms against his chest and leaning against the wall, smirking_

”but do you have to be in here while I’m peeing!?”

_Bee exclaims face getting a little red from embarrassment, but also the thought about his boyfriend watching him pee was kind of.._

_exciting?_

_it was kind of turning him on, not something he would like to admit, but he shrugged the feeling off_

”stop being a baby and just pee already dude”

_Bee rolled his eyes and lets out an exaggerated sigh, he slowly pulls down the fly to his jeans and pulls out his semi-hard dick_

_he shivers at his own touch, he tries to focus on his adjective: pissing_

_but he could feel pico’s eyes burning holes into the back of his skull with his gaze_

_”_ c-“ _he swallowed_ “can you not stare at me” _he mumbles out, shifting a bit_

”dude are you hard?” _Bee freezes at the question, his face burning_

_nothing else is said, all that is heard is quiet shuffling, bee squeaks when he feels arms wrap around his waist and a head resting_ _on his shoulder_

_Hot breath hitting his neck making him shiver, “_ h-hey!-“ _bee’s voice cracks when he feels pico’s hand grab onto his dick_

_slowly stroking it, bee shoves a hand up to his mouth muffling the small whines escaping his throat_

_”_ come on baby.. you’ve got to go right?”

_Pico states letting out a small laugh, roughly tugging on bee’s already fully erect cock_

_pico leans in, grinding into bee’s ass, “come on... let it out.” He whispers into his lovers ear_

_Like on cue without warning, bee is pissing, the loud the sound of piss hitting the toilet water echoes through the small bathroom_

_Bee trembles, panting and whining like a bitch in heat_

_unaware that he’s grinding back into pico’s crotch, the man behind him groans at the feeling, piss slicked hand still stroking bee’s dick_

_”_ never knew you were the type to be into _**this**..” pico says, voice low and husky_

_bee only responds with a small moan, rocking into pico’s touch_

_“such a needy whore.” Pico mumbles_

_without a word pico drags bee over towards the sink, bending him over and pulling his pants and boxers down in one swift motion_

_Pico looks up at bee in the mirror, poor boy already looked wrecked, “_ consent _?”_

_pico asks plainly_

_bee only nods, biting his lip softly, pico shoved his fingers in front of bee’s face with only one command_

_”_ suck _”_

_and bee obliged, opening his mouth and sucking the others mans fingers, swirling his tongue around the fingers to make sure they get covered in saliva_

_after a while pico takes his fingers out, and circles his index finger around the rim of bee’s entrance, causing the blue haired man to let out a whimper_

_after prepping bee pico lubes up his cock with the remaining substance on his hand and lightly pushes the tip against bee’s entrance_

_without warning pico shoved in roughly, causing bee to let out a loud sob_

_”_ SHH! You dirty slut we are still out in public, these walls are paper thin, be quiet!” _  
pico states, roughly thrusting in and out of the mess of a man beneath him_

_pico reaches up and clutches the blue mess of hair pulling it hard, causing bee to shake and moan_

_”a..ahh!- g’nnah cum”_

_Pico uses another hand to grip and smack at bee’s asscheck_

“you’re not Cumming unless I fuckin’ tell you to cum, piss slut _.”  
pico says through gritted teeth_

_he slams into bee harder, just grazing his prostate causing bee to see stars_

_Pico yanks bee off of the sink by his hair, bee’s back hitting pico’s chest as he gets slammed into deeper then before_

_pico’s hips stutter as he cums deep into bee’s ass, holding on tightly to the man, “pico..”_

_bee whines out, “_ lemm..e cum. _.!”, pico slowly pulls out, watching his cum flow out of his boyfriend, he reaches over and and slowly pumps bee’s cock_

 _”_ you’ve been good.. cum for me baby”

_As soon as pico’s utter those words bee comes, letting out a loud lewd moan, a minute passes_

_“well.. that sure was something..”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing sucks 😏👍


	3. !IMPORTANT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update

HI HELLO!!! Sorry about the wait, my mental health isn’t the best right now, and I’m trying my best to finish up requests, again sorry if it takes a while! O_o

**Author's Note:**

> Just bored:P


End file.
